


Rewrite the Stars

by renjunpark



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunpark/pseuds/renjunpark
Summary: Huang Renjun and Na Jaemin, two person with different lives. Their future is already planned from the start until the end. No one can break the future they have but maybe fate and destiny will have to work together to rewrite their future.





	1. Chapter 1

Renjun stood there and smiles to every person who comes to his parents to congratulate them for their company's success. 

"Hi Auntie! Hi Uncle!" Donghyuck greets, all smiley.

"Oh Donghyuck! How lovely to see you child!" Renjun's mother said planting a kiss on Donghyuck's cheeks.

"Where are your parents Donghyuck?" Renjun's father asks as he pat Donghyuck's back.

"They are talking with the Zhongs sir. Can I take Renjun to our friends?" Donghyuck asks sporting the best puppy dog eyes he ever did.

Renjun just gags.

"Yes! Of course dear!" Renjun's mother enthusiastically said knowing her son's friends are all big shots.

Donghyuck quickly pulled Renjun towards the back where one of the tables have 6 people on it.

"Well, well Renjun hyung it's glad you decided to join us" Chenle said, Zhong Chenle, heir of the Zhong Telecommunications in China.

"You know how his parents are Lele" Jisung said. Park Jisung, heir to Park Hotel and Casino.

"Same as my parents, if Jisung didn't pulled me away, my face will be stiffed as rock from all of the smiling I did" Jeno scoffs, Lee Jeno heir to LJ Financing Company.

"Sucks to be you. My parents hates this kind of parties" Mark said rolling his eyes. Mark Lee or Lee Minhyung heir to Lee Advertising Company.

"Be glad your parents are same as you hyung. My parents like this kind of things!" Donghyuck said, frustrated. Lee Donghyuck, heir to LFS Fashion Company.

Renjun just shakes his head to his friends. 

Huang Renjun, heir to Huang Legion, the biggest Software company in the Southeast Asia. 

The night drag as the 6 of them waits for their own parents to finish. 

"Say, there is a new kid in town" Chenle said.

"Here we go again. Gossip King" Mark said sighing.

"Shut it Mork! Continue Lele" Donghyuck said eager to know who the new kid is.

"Well, all I know is he is a boy and a heir to a big company" Chenle said 

"Oh I hope he's handsome. Unlike you guys" Donghyuck scoffs.

Jisung just throws a lettuce at Donghyuck that lands square on his hair.

Everyone laughs except Donghyuck. 

"Did you just-" Donghyuck said as he glares at Jisung.

"Ohh Jisung hide kid" Renjun said.

After that it is a full blown food war for the 6 of them.

Renjun smiles, looking at his friends having fun.

Oh how he wish he could also do this all the time. 

Oh how he wish, he could but not everyone is lucky to be free, to choose your own life, to plan your future because Renjun's life is already planned from the beginning to the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A big shot like you Jun" Donghyuck whispers.

Senior year, some says it's the golden year for a highschooler because being senior has it's advantages but at the same time hell since seniors have extra things to do like college application, looking for universities, taking exams or extra credits, looking for apartments and many things.

Senior year is where the students plans their future, college application, moving out and living on your own, experiencing different things on your own basically adult things.

Renjun wish he could do that, he listen to his classmates talks about applying to different universities, living together with their own friends, planning their future ahead of them.

But Renjun could only dream.

Huang Renjun, only child and heir to Huang Legion, being a Huang have it's perks. 

People kisses the floor where you walk, everyone wants to be friends with you, having the latest technology ahead, no one defies you, basically people worship Renjun, wanting to be on his good side.

"Hey Jun" Donghyuck greets sitting besides Renjun.

Renjun just smiles.

"Where's the others?" Renjun asks. 

"Mark and Jeno are running late because of a meeting" Donghyuck said rolling his eyes.

"Meeting again? The school year barely started" Renjun said confused.

"Exactly!" Donghyuck agrees.

The door opens and Mr. Oh walks in.

"Settle down everyone. We're having a new student" Mr. Oh announces.

The students murmurs, wondering who the new student is or if it's a boy or a girl or if he/she is beautiful/handsome.

"Ohhh could that be what Chenle said last week?" Donghyuck whispers.

Renjun shrugs, he couldn't care less since he have better things to do like his training for their company.

Renjun's father wants him to take over once he graduated high school, he doesn't have any says about it since it is already planned ever since his parents met.

The door opens again and Mark and Jeno walks in still in their suits.

Girls and boys gapes at the two, Mark and Jeno are definitely eye candy. 

Mark and Jeno bowed at Mr. Oh and walk towards Renjun and Donghyuck. 

Renjun look at his two disheveled friends. 

"Don't asks" Mark said plopping himself besides Jeno.

"Meeting gone wrong?" Renjun asks.

Mark just rolls his eyes.

"The Kims back down! I prepared for that presentation for months and they back down last minute!" Mark ranted out, groaning.

"As in the Kim, Jisung and Chenle's classmate?" Donghyuck asks.

"Yes! Kim Yugyeom!" 

"Ugh why did your parents even did a business with them? Remember 2 years ago they did that to my cousin too" Donghyuck said.

"The one with Taeyong hyung?" Renjun wanders.

"Yes! Taeyong hyung suffered after-"

Donghyuck stops mid sentence as the door opens again revealing a boy.

The boy with brown hair, jawline that could cut you in half, black doe eyes, high nose, chapped plump lips and a smile on his face that could blind everyone. 

The boy faces the class, Renjun immediately sees the piercing on his ears with flirtatious smili playing on his lips.

"Hi. I'm Na Jaemin. Please take care of me"

The class murmurs, the only Na family in Korea is the who owns every hospital in Korea as well as to several hospitals in Southeast Asian and Europe.

"A big shot like you Jun" Donghyuck whispers. 

"Talking like you're not" Renjun scoffs not taking his eyes off of Jaemin.

"My family is rich but not rich as yours or even Chenle's" Donghyuck retorted. 

Renjun just hums, running his eyes at Jaemin until Jaemin saw him and send him a smirk.

Renjun coughs inwardly and straighten to his seats.

"Mr. Na please sit beside Mr. Huang. Renjun please raise your hand" Mr. Oh announces. 

Renjun reluctantly raise his hand and he didn't miss how Jaemin's lips curved upright. 

Renjun watch in the corner of his eye as Jaemin sits beside him.

"You know, it's rude to stare at someone Renjun" 

And Renjun flushed having caught staring earlier. 

Jaemin faces Renjun and smiles.

"Hi. I'm Jaemin, nice to meet you"


	3. 3

Days after Jaemin arrived, people can't stop talking about him and Renjun start to irritates as his classmates talks about how Jaemin is good at academics or sports. 

"What's with the long face jun?" Mark ask as he sat down beside him in Science class.

"Nothing" Renjun mumbles resting his head on the table.

"Is it your parents?" Mark ask.

"Well, one of them" Renjun whispers as his classmates fan girls over Jaemin.

"Can they shut up about with him?" Renjun groans.

"Who?" 

"Jaemin" Renjun whispers laying his head down. 

"What's about him?" Mark ask raising an eyebrow at Renjun. 

"They've been talking about him for days! Can they- you know shut up already" Renjun groans.

"I say, you're jealous because he got perfect score in English quiz the other day" Mark state as a matter of fact.

Renjun snap his head towards the older and glares.

"Am not" Renjun said through gritted teeth.

"You sure jun?" Mark challenges.

"Yes" Renjun answers squinting towards the older.

Mark just laughs shaking his head.

"He's taking the school by storm jun, he's taking your school" Mark said.

"It's not my school, don't say it's like i have people treating me like a king"

Mark just look at Renjun with a "are you serious?" face.

Renjun rolls his eyes.

"Okay, maybe. But it doesn't mean I'm jealous okay?"

Mark just shrugs.

The door open and Jaemin walks in with Jeno laughing something.

Renjun admits that Jaemin is handsome and smart, he's the epitome of perfect.

"You're staring jun" Mark whispers, snickering after.

"Am not" Renjun whisper back laying his head back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter    
>  curious 

**Author's Note:**

> i have this story ever since i watched The Greatest Showman! it will be slow updates. I hope you guys like it!
> 
>    
>  twitter 
> 
>  
> 
> curious 


End file.
